


Hot As A Latte

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: There are things Foggy knows for sure in this world: one, he was born in Hell’s Kitchen and wherever he goes in life, he’s going to die in Hell’s Kitchen whether he likes it or not.Two, Matt’s Daredevilling is going to end very badly, no matter what Matt tries to convince him.And three, people will always, always go for Matt’s charming-blind-guy routine over whatever the hell Foggy does when confronted with a hot person.





	Hot As A Latte

Here’s the thing: Foggy doesn’t get hit on if he’s with Matt.

He doesn’t get hit on much, period, but if Matt’s next to him or even anywhere in his vicinity, no-one gives Foggy a second glance. Foggy slowly discovered this during the first few weeks of college, and then the belief was solidified throughout the following years of their friendship.

There are things Foggy knows for sure in this world: one, he was born in Hell’s Kitchen and wherever he goes in life, he’s going to die in Hell’s Kitchen whether he likes it or not. Two, Matt’s Daredevilling is going to end very badly, no matter what Matt tries to convince him. And three, people will always,  _always_  go for Matt’s charming-blind-guy routine over whatever the hell Foggy does when confronted with a hot person.

Which is why he starts idly wondering if the laws of the universe- along with gravity, physics, etc- have glitched when the new barista at the coffee shop they’ve been frequenting since they started Nelson and Murdock completely ignores Matt so he can flirt with Foggy as he’s making their coffees.

At first he thinks the guy- Jack, his nametag says- is being sarcastic, so Foggy puts on a not-so-polite, tight smile and turns to keep talking to Matt, who has this barely-there frown.

Foggy squeezes Matt’s shoulder for a moment, then drops his hand. “Don’t worry about it, man. If you haven’t noticed, most of the population of Hell’s Kitchen aren’t the nicest people.”

Matt’s frown turns into a slight smile, albeit a confused one. “What?”

“The barista.” Foggy doesn’t bother lowering his voice, the guy is several feet away now. “Being a dick.”

Matt’s face twitches. “Being a dick by flirting with you?”

“He wasn’t being  _serious_ , he was ‘taking the mickey.’” Foggy grins when Matt sighs. “Yeah, you said it once and you bet your blind ass I’m not letting it go.”

“I said it  _once_ , in college-”

“And I’m not letting it go, we’ve been over this! Who even says that?”

“I was drunk!”

“So you started speaking like you grew up in the 1800s?”

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t-”

Jack interrupts Matt without looking at him, holding out both their coffees and smiling lavishly in Foggy’s direction. “Have I seen you guys around here?”

“We only come here, what,” Foggy says as he takes his coffee, glancing over at Matt. “Once a day? He’s holding out your coffee, by the way.”

“Once a day,” Matt nods, reaching out for the coffee until he finds it and takes it. Foggy assumes he can see it, the shape, anyway, but he supposes he has to keep up a front with the whole blind thing.

Jack continues to smile at Foggy, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Well, I started working here yesterday, and I’m sure I would have remembered if you came in.” He punctuates this with a wink sent Foggy’s way, and Foggy blinks back, eyebrows raising.

Matt looks between them- Foggy doesn’t know if he saw the wink, still isn’t sure what Matt can and can’t see, since he can’t see features, apparently- and Foggy spares a second to wonder why the hell this guy is even talking to him when Matt is less than a foot away, this goes against what he knows about the world.

“Uh,” Foggy says, and coughs, trying to sound casual. He can be smooth, damnit, just not when the world stops making sense. “Yeah, well, I think Karen came to get the coffees yesterday, so you probably saw her instead. She’s our assistant.”

Jack’s face brightens. “So you guys are business partners?”

“Of Nelson and Murdock,” Matt tells him. “We’re a new law firm down the street.”

“Mm,” Jack says, glancing at him before looking back at Foggy. His eyes crease as he smiles again, wider this time, cocking his head. “Thank god for that! I was worried you two were together and that giving you my number would be hella awkward.”

Foggy’s mouth moves wordlessly for a moment before he smiles reflexively, eyes going over Jack and taking in the attractiveness he had noted absently when they were ordering coffees. Okay, maybe the rules of the world crumbling won’t be too bad after all. Maybe after this, Foggy will test gravity or something.

“Uh,” Foggy says. “Yeah, thank god, I guess!”

Jack leans forwards, taps the side of Foggy’s cup. “Wrote my number on the side. I’m Jack, by the way.”

Foggy turns it in his hand to see that Jack did indeed, along with a smiley face. “I’m Foggy Nelson.”

Jack mock-gasps. “As in Foggy Nelson from Nelson and Murdock, the law firm down the street?”

“The very same.”

The girl in line behind them coughs pointedly, and Jack sighs. “I guess it’s back to work, then. Text me, Foggy Nelson of Nelson and Murdock.”

“I will.”

“Looking forward to it,” Jack says, flashing a grin.

Foggy waits until he’s outside the shop before fist-pumping with his free arm and then feeling like an idiot for it. “Ignore I just did that,” he tells Matt, who nods. “Matt, I know you can’t  _see_  me, see me, but look at me anyway: am I emoting some alien-like glow that makes me somehow irresistible?”

“No more than usual,” Matt says, arching an eyebrow.

Foggy snorts, bumps their shoulders together. “ _Something_  changed, then. This never happens!”

“What never happens? People flirt with you.”

“Not when I’m next to you,” Foggy says. When they get into their offices, he spreads his arms wide. “Karen!”

She takes a pen out of her mouth to say, “Foggy!”

“Do you feel yourself resisting the urge to ravish my young, nubile body, by any chance?”

Her lips twitch. “Uh, no?”

“Someone flirted with him and he’s convinced he has supernatural or alien-induced powers of attraction,” Matt tells her.

“Someone flirted with me while I was standing next to Matt,” Foggy corrects, and when Karen continues to stare: “Come on, since the first week of college, no-one’s given me the time of day when I was next to Matt! This is history, Karen Page, write it on your calendar.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that,” Karen says, muffled by the pen that is in her mouth again as she sorts through files. “Were they cute?”

“I don’t even care, honestly, I’m still reeling,” Foggy says, and then pauses. “Actually, that’s a lie, I do care, and he was pretty hot. Seemed kind of high-and-mighty, but I might text him anyway.”

“He gave you his number?”

Foggy shows her the empty coffee cup that has the guy’s number on the side.

“Oooh, and a smiley face,” Karen says. “You’re definitely in.”

“Because I’m just that good,” Foggy says, and then goes off to do a victory dance in his office with the door closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Foggy and Jack embark on a text conversation over the next few days, which brings Foggy back to his college days a little bit, but his love life is more active than it’s been for the last couple of months, so Foggy isn’t complaining.

He offers to go on the coffee runs and tries not to annoy the customers behind him too much by flirting with Jack. Matt comes along a few times, though Foggy doesn’t know why when all he does it stand there and make the occasional comment.

Karen tags along, too, the day after Foggy gets Jack’s number, and nudges Foggy on the way out of the shop. “Nice going, he’s cute. I didn’t think he was your type.”

“He still isn’t, really,” Foggy says honestly. “But he seems like a cool dude, from what I’m learning via text.”

This prompts Karen to take his phone and scroll through the conversation, not that there are many texts to scroll through.

“He seems… okay,” Karen says when she hands his phone back to him. “Still not your type.”

“Yeah? Who’s my type?”

Karen blows air noisily out of her mouth. “I don’t know- someone who you fit with, someone who complements your personality. Someone you get along with really easily. This guy seems like he’s trying too hard.”

She pats his arm. “But hey, it’s worth a shot. He’s nice, and you know how hard it is to find a nice guy in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“You speak wise words, Miss Page.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt is- weird, over the next few days.

He insists he’s fine, which gets Foggy thinking it’s Daredevil related and he isn’t telling Foggy for his own good, but badgering him about it doesn’t get him anywhere. He doesn’t seem stressed, though- just sad, the quiet kind.

Foggy tries to come up with every possibility, but nothing he suggests gets a reaction until they’re eating lunch around Karen’s desk and Foggy says, “Are you sad that Jack Barista gave me his number instead of giving it to you?”

Matt’s head snaps up, his fingers go white around his plastic fork. “What? No!”

Foggy and Karen trade a look and Foggy says, “You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Matt glares down at his food.

Foggy and Karen raise their eyebrows at each other.

“It’s fine if you are,” Foggy continues, watching Matt’s face. “I mean, I know I might be a little resentful if someone broke my streak of getting flirted with by everyone in Hell’s Kitchen, but one slip up doesn’t even set you back, the amount of people who flirt with you on a daily basis-”

“Why would I be sad about Jack flirting with you,” Matt says, maybe a little louder than necessary. “People  _should_ flirt with you, whether I’m there or not! I never got why people always paid attention to me and not to you, you’re funnier than me, you’re generous, you’re kind, you have far more to offer someone. People should-”

He cuts himself off, jaw tensing.

“Oookay,” Foggy says, trying to wrestle down the onslaught of emotions that came fleeting when Matt started listing off why people should flirt with him more. “Uh. Thanks, buddy.”

“You shouldn’t be so surprised when someone hits on you instead of me,” Matt says finally, before stabbing at a piece of takeout chicken. “It should be  _normal_. I don’t get why it isn’t.”

“People are just dumb, I guess,” Karen says, and Foggy grins.

“Hell yeah! Who’d want to miss out on this hot piece?”

He’s looking at Karen, so he only sees her smile falter, doesn’t see her notice how Matt’s face twitches or how his shoulders shift.

Karen looks confused, and then she makes a high, surprised noise that they both look at her for. “No, it’s nothing- nothing,” she says hurriedly as they continue to blink at her. She stands, places a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “Hey, before we get off our lunch break, can I talk to you for a second, Matt?”

“Sure,” Matt says, and leaves his fork sticking up in his takeout carton before following her outside the office.

Foggy is finished with his takeout by the time they get back, and he pokes his head out of his office to see both of them determinedly not acknowledging each other as Matt goes into his office and Karen goes to sit back down at her desk.

“What was that about,” Foggy asks.

“Nothing,” Karen says, less than a second before Matt calls, “NOTHING,” and closes his office door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So now apparently Foggy has two people to interrogate on why they’re acting weird, and they both know why the other’s acting weird but they won’t tell Foggy about it because Matt says it’s none of his business and Karen says it’s none of her business and she shouldn’t have even known.

“You’re not being helpful,” he tells her as he shrugs on his jacket. “Okay, wish me luck.”

“On,” Matt says, fingers going over the braille he’s reading.

“Date with Jack Barista,” Foggy tells him, and then stops putting on his jacket when they both react- not much, but enough to be noticeable if he’s looking for it, which he definitely is. “Okay, seriously, did you guys do some digging on him or something? Is this his shtick, pick up guys and murder them in the backseat of his creepy car? Am I heading into a murder date? Because if I am, you should definitely tell me.”

“You’re not going on a murder date,” Karen says, voice weirdly high-pitched. She looks at Foggy and jerks her head towards Matt pointedly, and Foggy looks at the both of them before looking at Karen in question.

Karen jerks her head a few more times towards Matt. Foggy wonders how Matt’s going to be pissed off at her if he can’t tell her he sensed what she was doing. Somehow, Foggy knows he’ll manage it.

 _What_ , Foggy mouths at her.

 _I can’t tell you_ , she mouths back, and Foggy raises his hands and lets them fall back.

“You’re not helpful,” he hisses at her, and turns to leave. His hand is on the doorknob when Karen bursts out, “We don’t think you should date the barista guy!”

“Karen,” Matt barks, and Karen says, “Come on, Matt, this is so high school! You guys are  _lawyers_ , be adults about this!”

“Be adults about what,” Foggy asks, turning around to face them. “What? Someone tell me, or I will be the most passive-aggressive asshole you’ve ever seen for the next  _month_. Karen? Karen, you’re bursting with it, tell your good friend Foggy.”

“I really shouldn’t be the one to tell you,” she says, muffled by her hands covering her mouth.

“It’s nothing,” Matt says, entire posture screaming with stiffness. “Go on your date, Foggy.”

“You guys said you thought I shouldn’t!”

“It’s a personal matter, it doesn’t involve you-”

“Ehhh,” Karen says, and Matt glares in her direction.

“Obviously it does,” Foggy says. “Because it’s me going on the date with him. What did he do, was he rude to you guys? Did he trip an old lady waiting in line? Did he rip Matt off? People try to do that, with the blind thing, they give him the wrong amount back and tell him it’s-”

“Jesus Christ, Matt, tell him or I will, this is stupid,” Karen says loudly, and they both stare at Matt sitting rigidly until he gets up.

“Fine,” Matt says quietly. “But not here. Out in the hall. And don’t- listen in,” he says to Karen, who holds up her hands.

“He’ll know if you do,” Foggy tells her as he holds open the door for Matt. “Trust me.”

He closes the door behind them and turns to face Matt, who looks like he’s going to meet his death by firing squad. “Okay, what is it? Because if this really is stupid, then I’m going to go on the date anyway, no offence, buddy. I value your opinion and all, but if it’s not a good reason-”

“Iwantyoutodateme,” Matt says, fast enough that Foggy has to go over it again in his head to separate the words. Then his face goes slack.

“You- what?”

“I don’t want you to date him, I want you to date me,” Matt says like it’s being forced out of him. He stands there, ramrod straight, throat working as Foggy stares at him.

“How long have you wanted to date me,” Foggy says when his brain kicks into gear again. “I mean, when, when-”

“I don’t know,” Matt says, hands curled into fists at his sides. “It’s just- always been there.”

Foggy stares at him. “And you never thought to, oh, I don’t know, MENTION it?”

“It didn’t seem important enough to risk our friendship over,” Matt grits. “And I’m sorry I brought it- mmph.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that, Murdock,” Foggy says when he finishes kissing him. He bumps their foreheads together, grinning at Matt’s glazed expression.

“I,” Matty says. He licks his lips absently. “Foggy?”

“You should’ve brought it up earlier,” Foggy tells him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to cancel and another one to go on. You want to go somewhere fancy or eat buffalo wings like always?”

“Buffalo wings,” Matt says after a moment, and Foggy kisses him again.

“Man after my own heart. KAREN, CLOSE UP WHEN YOU GO HOME, MATT AND ME ARE GOING ON A DATE,” he yells behind him.

“She knows,” Matt says, glaring at the door. “She’s been listening.”

“Sorry,” Karen says from behind the door. She doesn’t sound very sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
